Change the future
by jazmin3
Summary: Al diablo con lo que dice el futuro, ¿se puede cambiar? ¿O no?, ¡Bha! Después de todo no pierdo nada con intentarlo


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de un tal Dan Schneider, menos algunos que invento yo.**

**Como algunos se darán cuenta corregí esta historia y le cambie el nombre y para otros que no se dan cuenta, se los digo.**

**También se las reglas de Fanfiction y las trato de cumplir, pero la ortografía no la cumplo muy bien… A un así aquí esta mi historia:**

* * *

><p>Carly, Sam y Freddie presentaban su programa como todas las semanas.<p>

-¡Yo soy Sam!-se presento Sam

-¡Y yo Carly!-se presento al igual que Sam

-¡y esto es icarly!-dijeron Sam y Carly a mismo tiempo

-Empezaremos con una escultura o mejor dicho juego mecánico de Spencer-dijo Carly

-Llamada ¡la mano giratoria!-dijo Sam presionando el botón de aplausos

-Y ahora…-Dijo Carly

De repente apareció Spencer en el ascensor con una escultura algo grande con 2 asientos

-¡La mano giratoria!-dijeron Carly y Sam al mismo tiempo presionando el botón de aplausos

-¿Cómo funciona Spencer?-pregunto Carly fingiendo interés

-Bueno 2 personas se sientan en estos asientos en forma de mano y activo esta cosa y comienza a girar-explico Spencer

-¿Podemos probarlo?-pregunto Carly

Sam tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Si por supuesto-contesto Spencer-pero necesita 2 personas

-Perfecto nos sentaremos yo y Sam-dijo Carly

-¿Perdón? ¿Escuche mal? ¿"yo y Sam"?-Replico su amiga

-¿Tienes miedo?-se burlo Freddie sosteniendo la cámara

-No lo que pasa es que no sabemos si es seguro ya sabes normalmente se incendian las esculturas o pasa algo peligroso-se excuso Sam-como aquel martillo que casi mata a Carly

-En parte tienes razón…-comento Carly

-Es totalmente seguro-dijo Spencer

-Bueno si es a si podemos probarla-dijo Sam indecisa

-Por aquí señoritas-dijo Spencer señalando los asientos

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto Sam sentándose al igual que Carly

-Bueno solo aprieto este botón –dijo apretando un botón de un control remoto asiendo que se activaran un tipo de cinturones (parecidos a los de las montañas rusas)

-Ok-dijo Carly-continúa

-Y después este botón –dijo apretando otro botón del control remoto esta vez asiendo que giraran los asientos

-Que divertido-dijo Carly

-Apágalo-dijo Sam sonriendo

-Esta bien-dijo Spencer presionando un botón pero lo único que hiso fue prenderle fuego a su escultura

-¡Spencer!-grito Carly aterrada

-Tenemos fallas técnicas –intervino Freddie-A continuación el video de un hombre disfrazado de pato, nadando.

-¡Quita los cinturones!-grito Carly

-Ok lo tengo controlado no se preocupen-dijo Spencer nervioso

Y entonces de repente el cinturón de Sam se abrió y se estrello con el vidrio cayendo del edificio solo se oían gritos… y justo cuando Sam pensó que era su fin, algo raro pasó: estaba elevada a varios metros de altura pero no seguía cayendo, descendió frágilmente al piso y se desmayo, soñó algo… un tanto peculiar.

* * *

><p><em>Era Freddie pero de 22 años de edad<em>

_-Me casare con catalina-dijo Freddie pero no parecía feliz_

_-Felicidades-dijo Gibby que pareció haber notado la falta de felicidad en su amigo_

_En ese momento una chica pelirroja entro a la habitación._

_-Se que Sam estaría feliz-interrumpió la chica con poco tacto-pero ella…_

_-Esta muerta, lose-dijo a completo Freddie bajando la mirada_

_-No fue tu culpa…-comento Catalina con tristeza fingida _

_-Catalina –dijo Freddie tristemente-no puedo estar en paz, nos peleamos y no pude disculparme, se ahogo aquel día, en el barco…_

_Catalina lo abrazo formando una sonrisa perversa…_

* * *

><p>De repente Sam se despertó agitada y sudando<p>

-¡Sam! ¿Estas bien? –dijo Freddie al ver a Sam despierta

-Creímos que morirías-dijo Carly entrando – pero milagrosamente solo tienes raspones de vidrios

-¿Ya se despertó Sam?-dijo Spencer entrando y viendo a la rubia-¿Cómo estas?

-"es totalmente seguro"-imito la rubia molesta-¿Cómo bajaste del juego Carly?

-Freddie lo desconecto-dijo Carly

-Nos preocupamos mucho-dijo Freddie-mamá dice que no puede creer que haigas sobrevivido a tantos pisos de altura con unos cuantos raspones, dijo que cualquiera hubiera muerto o se hubiera herido gravemente

-La mama de Freddie dice que estas bien-continuo Carly-solo fue el susto

-¿Segura que estas bien?-dijo Spencer aparentemente nervioso

-Si solo necesito descansar-dijo levantándose del sillón-iré a casa

-Está bien-dijo Carly-cuídate

-Está bien-dijo saliendo del departamento

Sam camino deprisa hacia su casa, tuvo la impresión como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo.

De repente comenzó a llover

-Genial-dijo Sam de mal humor corriendo hacia su casa, que estaba a pocos metros

-Ya llegue-Anuncio Sam entrando a su casa

-Y que quieres ¿Qué te felicite?-Le respondió su madre irónicamente desde la cocina

Sam entro a su cuarto, azoto su puerta al entrar, agarro su libreta y dibujo a "Catalina"

Ese día era extraño…

2 semanas después

Sam se levanto de su cama y miro la hora, se alarmo; llegaba tarde 2 horas, se vistió como pudo y salió corriendo de su casa hacia la escuela pues había empezado a llover.

-Mama esta aquí-dijo Sam caminado donde se encontraban sus amigos

-Llegaste tarde-dijo Carly indignada mirando su reloj-¡son las 9:20! ¡La escuela comenzó hace 2 horas!

-No perdí de mucho-dijo Sam abriendo su casillero

-Claro que si llego una nueva estudiante-dijo Freddie contradiciéndola

-Ven vamos a verla-dijo Carly tomando la mano de Sam

La llevo hasta una chica pelirroja

-Ella es catalina-dijo Carly provocando que se volteara la pelirroja

Sam abrió mucho los ojos era ella la futura prometida de Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong>No soy experta en esto de escribir y pensándolo bien no tengo buena ortografía ni buena redacción…<strong>

**Pero al fin y al cabo algunos de ustedes están peores; bola de ignorantes.**

**:D Era una broma.**


End file.
